


A very Team Cap Christmas

by Whoopsy_dxisy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Fluffy, Gen, No romantic ships, Scott Lang (mentioned) - Freeform, Sharon Carter (mentioned) - Freeform, Steve has a plan, bucky says doll, first fic, holiday fluff, i ship winterwitch tho, lets have some fun, wanda does too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopsy_dxisy/pseuds/Whoopsy_dxisy
Summary: Ahhhh Christmas time. The time for family and friends to get together, enjoy food, memories, stories, and overall each other’s presence. A time for peace and joy... not in this house.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A very Team Cap Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I will most definitely need help deciding what to write so please give me ideas! please share and comment (BUT BE NICE!!!!) dedicated to Joscelyn, _captainxamerica_ on Instagram. Enjoy!

Ahhhh Christmas time. The time for family and friends to get together, enjoy food, memories, stories, and overall each other’s presence. A time for peace and joy... not in this house.

“SAAAAAAAAAM! WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE WINDOW DECORATIONS? Steve Rogers screamed across the team cap house. After what is known among the avengers as the “civil war” came to an end, everyone apologized for their adverse reactions to the situation. After that, they tried to live together in the compound as they had before, but the tension between seemingly everyone was too much to bear. Team cap offered to leave the compound, seeing as it was owned by Tony Stark, and therefore they were the ones who should find new residence. Though he wasn’t thrilled about it, Tony reluctantly agreed that it was probably the best move to make. He offered to have another compound built for them as an apology gift, but the best Steve would allow him to do is a town home in suburban Brooklyn. It wasn’t too big, wasn’t too small, and allowed four people to live there comfortably. They had invited Scott and Sharon to stay, but Sharon got a new job that moved her to Colorado, and Scott had been sentenced to house arrest. Steve hadn’t minded too much though, because he figured two more people might make the house a bit too crowded. Right now, however, it seemed like he was the only one in earshot. “SAM!” he yelled again 

“Gimme a minute!!” Sam yelled back. “Dammit Barnes-” 

Steve rolled his eyes and got down from the ladder. I guess I'll have to do something else he thought, knowing that Sam and Bucky would continue arguing for a while more. Maybe Wanda will be a bit more help. Steve found Wanda right where he thought she’d be, at the kitchen table reading a magazine while she waited for the cookies to finish baking. 

“Hey. How’s it going?” he asked softly, trying not to startle her. 

“Fine.” she replied simply. “The cookies are almost done, then I can hang the ceiling decorations.”

“Okay” Steve wasn’t exactly sure what to say to her anymore, between the accords and the fight that she was dragged into, he didn’t really know where he stood with her. She seemed to have a fairly strong relationship with Bucky and had even befriended Sam, but Steve was still a bit worried that maybe the two of them weren’t on the best terms.

“Steve” Wanda didn’t have to use her powers to know what he was thinking. “We’re fine. I don’t blame you for the events of the accords, and I would like for us to become better friends.”

As relieved as Steve was that he and Wanda were on good terms, he did agree that things could be better. Which gave him an idea.

“Hey. What if……” He trailed off and paused for a good thirty seconds.

“If……?” wanna repeated expectantly.

“We need to do something. Honestly, I think Sam might be the only one who has experienced even a somewhat real Christmas. Bucky has, I guess, but even then he was busy caring for his sisters. That is, when he wasn’t fighting in the war” Steve chucked humorlessly “And me, I’ve never really been able to enjoy the season like most people do, there always seemed to be a fight somewhere. What about you?”

“No.” Wanda responded softly. “Christmas in Sokovia wasn’t as big of a deal as it is here, we would give small gifts, maybe even drink some of the expensive liquor that we saved for special occasions. But not much more than that”

“Expensive liquor?” 

“Drank? Even the kids?”

“Yes.” Wanda replied, Smiling mischievously at Sam and Bucky, who were apparently done arguing. “Even the kids”

At the surprised (and even a little impressed. damn, Russians go hard) looks of Sam and Bucky and the developing eyebrows of disappointment from Steve, Wanda Elaborated further. “Just like American bars, children are not allowed to have drinks. Until they are 18 of course, when it becomes legal. 

“Wha-” Bucky whispers under his breath. “Lucky” 

“But” Wanda chose not to address the comment. On special occasions, nobody minded if children had a sip or two along with their parents. 

“Ugh.” Bucky sighed. “I wanna go”

“Oh no. You would have been the town drunk” Wanda retorts much too quickly. Sam bursts out laughing to which Bcky responds with a hard smack to his arm. That one movement turns to chaos when all at once the oven beeps, Wanda hops up to get it, Sam and Bucky collapse on the floor while Sam attempts to pull at Bucky’s hair, and Steve tries to figure out what just happened in that short span of 5 seconds. Rather than using her powers to separate them, Wanda simply says “cookies” and the whole world stops. Steve stares in amazement at the power of the word and stores it away in his mind for later use. “We should go out and do something” he blurts before the chaos inevitably returns.

“Like what?” Sam voices everyone’s thoughts.

“Ummm I don’t know…”

“Of course you don’t” Bucky grumbled “Ya bring us all in here…”

“Man shut the hell up”

Before Bucky can retort, Steve finishes his thought. “What about…” Aha. This is going to be fun. “...ice skating?”

“NO” Sam and Bucky bark in unison.

“We are not tryna die today” Sam added.

“Ohh come on it’ll be fun” Wanda replied, clearly enjoying the horrified responses to the idea. “Ice skating really isn’t that hard once you get used to the constant movement”

“That’s wonderful doll, I don’t plan on finding out.” Bucky countered with a sarcastic smile.

Then, Wanda did something she rarely ever did. “Pleaaaaaaaaase” she pouted, pulling out the puppydog eyes.

“C’mon Wanda don’t do that! You know we can’t resist that face.” Sam complained.

“Yes, I do. That’s why I only use it when something is very important to me. So, can we go?”

“Look. I can’t skate. So what are we gonna do now?” Bucky rebuffed, throwing his arms up for emphasis. 

“I can teach you.” Wanda gave him a look, as if telling him that his excuses wouldn’t work.

Recognizing his defeat, Bucky sighed. “Fine.” At this, Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Steve took notice of the influence the young woman had over them (wow, she doesn’t even need her powers!), and admired the talent she has to have in order to control both of them at the same time.

“Guess we’re going skating then” Steve announced happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Ig: i_amsteve.rogers  
> Twitter: AmsteveI  
> feel free to follow!  
> my dms are always open (just tell me u came from ao3)


End file.
